


Home is Where the Heart is (You are my Heart)

by twolfshorts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student! Stiles, Deputy! Derek, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolfshorts/pseuds/twolfshorts
Summary: Stiles comes home from college.





	

When Derek first walks into the loft, he registers that it is clean, unlike how he left it before he went to work. There are no dishes in the sink, the coffee table does not hold the empty pizza box from yesterday's pack night; even the throw pillows are placed neatly on the couch. He begins shrugging out of his deputy jacket, sticking his nose into the air and sniffing. It hits him; the faint smell of Stiles. Stiles is a day early. It's clear he's only been here a few hours, but Dererk knows that a few days from now, the loft will be filled with the scent of them. He smiles shyly to himself.  
  
It's seven now, and he's been at work since eleven this morning. He's bone tired as he steps easily out of his heavy boots and places them on the shoe wrack by the door. Derek drops his bag of left overs from lunch with Sheriff Stilinski on the kitchen counter before making his way over to the stairs leading to his bedroom. When he reaches the landing, his heart melts.  
  
In his bed he finds Stiles, curled up under the covers on the wrong side of the mattress, snoring softly. His duffel is left unpacked by the dresser in the corner of the room. It is not overly stuffed; he will only be home for the week. Then, he'll be spending the rest of his winter break back at NYU doing research. Derek is grateful though, because Stiles will have the chance to spend Christmas with his family.  
  
Derek's heart swells as he subconsciously calls the loft Stiles' home. He is over the moon every time he grasps that this is seriously his life; this belongs to him. He realizes that he would do whatever it took to keep this; to keep Stiles. It frightens him.  
  
He's surprised out of his thoughts by Stiles' rugged voice telling him to get undressed and come cuddle with him. Unable to deny Stiles anything, ever, he slips off the rest of his uniform and strides closer to the bed. His clothes leave a trail that he promises to pick up later.  
  
The bed dips under his weight as he settles in front of Stiles, who peeps an eye open and lifts the cover up to welcome him home. It's warm under the duvet, filled with Stiles' body heat, and he takes a minute to relish in it before he pulls Stiles to him with a palm pressed to the flat of his back. Derek's face finds the crook of a warm, pale neck, and he just breathes. He feels Stiles' slender fingers card gently through his hair. He lets out a soft groan.  
  
"You know it's only seven, right?" Derek murmurs into the dark. He rubs his bare legs against Stiles'.  
  
"Ten where I am," Stiles responds. "Also, midterms are very unforgiving." When Derek pulls away to stare at him, his eyes are closed again. Derek's eyes flitter over his boyfriend's face; the moles he loves, the long eyelashes that tickle his face when they kiss, the slight flush in Stiles' cheeks due to the accumulating heat beneath the covers. Then he finds himself kissing Stiles all over his face, which gets a small chuckle out of Stiles.  
  
"What're you doing, you lunatic?" Stiles' hands move from where they were, one between them with the other around Derek's neck, and are now pushing lightly at Derek's chest to stop the onslaught of kisses. Derek laughs now, too.  
  
"Okay, okay," he mumbles, and when his hand leaves Stiles' back in favor of cupping his face, Stiles' eyes slowly open. Derek's thumb slides back and forth over Stiles' reddened cheek, and he leans in to capture the younger's mouth in an easy kiss. Stiles wriggles closer to him, pressing into him until they're chest to chest. When they pull apart, both breathless, Derek feels like he's on fire.  
  
"God, I missed you," he rumbles, and his chest hurts when he says it. These moments are far and few between them these days because of the distance. Stiles is almost fully on top of him now, and Derek has his head clasped between two strong hands. "Why'd you have to study so far away?" he asks.  
  
"Good experience," Stiles says naturally, leans in to rub his cheek against Derek's. Derek wonders if he does this to make his wolf preen at their joined scents, or if he simply wants to be close to Derek right now. The older man's eyes glow red, regardless. "Missed you too," Stiles adds when he's finished giving his face beard burn.  
  
Stiles repositions himself, places a kiss against Derek's chest where he can feel the thump-thumping of Derek's heart beat. "I've only got a week," he reminds Derek, and his voice is sad. Derek's voice is just as haunted when he lets Stiles know that he is aware of the fact. Stiles ends up falling asleep shortly after, clutching Derek like he always does when they sleep together.  
  
Two weeks later, once Stiles is fully settled into his dorm and caught up to the time zone, there's a knock on the door. He groans when he realizes it's midnight, questioning what anyone could possibly want at this hour. Before he gets the chance to angrily yell at the person behind his door, his eyes recognize the olive skinned face, and his lips quirk into a smile.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he asks excitedly, grabbing Derek by the arm and pulling him into the room. Derek's got a light dusting of snow in his hair, and it looks strange on him; Stiles is used to seeing him in west coast sun, not east coast snow.  
  
"One week wasn't enough," Derek answers simply, and Stiles almost happy-cries as he rushes in for a hug. "You're the best," is what Stiles says.  
  
_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom, hope you enjoyed it! Concrit is always welcome. :)


End file.
